


Little Heart

by kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95), oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hux is a Tease, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teasing, ots carry, pet names for a butt, the robe, waxing eloquent about a little butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Kylo tosses him onto the bed and crawls up after him to cover him with his body. Possessive hands flip him roughly while desperate lips find his most sensitive spots. A trail of kisses down his spine has him groaning in anticipation. Kylo traces the cut-out heart with a finger.“Tell me what you want,” he whispers.





	Little Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Butts. Hearts. Lingerie. What more is there?

Kylo lets out a purr of satisfaction as he lies back against the pillow, his arms stretched wide.  Hux can hear his heavy breathing across the bed and picture his tousled hair gleaming with sweat. A good night’s work.  _His_ work. The silence stretches comfortably between them until a hand reaches for his.

 

“Come here,” Kylo murmurs.

 

Hux tangles his fingers with Kylo’s and rolls to face him. He admires the muscular body before him, tracing his free hand across Kylo’s chest and watching droplets of sweat roll down his skin. He feels warm but pleasantly so and having Kylo’s arm wrapped around his waist is like being tucked under a comfortable blanket. It’s really not fair how well-defined Kylo is compared to his own lean form. He’s often envied Kylo’s body, how strong and hard it is. Not to mention how jealous he is of Kylo’s ass. It‘s round and perfectly toned from years of exercise and no matter how much time Hux spends in the gym, he can never achieve similar results.

 

“...You’re thinking about my ass?”

 

Hux doesn’t have to look up to see the grin on his face, he knows it’s there just from the sound of Kylo’s voice.  He’s never more attuned to Hux’s thoughts in the Force than in those moments just after sex.  

 

A big hand reaches down and lazily caresses his buttocks.

 

“You’re absurd,” Kylo teases him.  “You’ve got the prettiest little ass I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Oh, I’m absurd?” Hux scoffs.

 

Clearly Kylo has lost his mind if he think Hux’s ass is anything close to ‘pretty.’ It’s certainly little, Kylo’s got that right. It does nothing to fill out his uniform pants. He’s been told before that it’s too bony, like the rest of him. He’s always been self conscious about it.

 

Before he can form another thought Kylo is atop him, tugging Hux’s legs up and pinning his knees to his chest so he can bite the underside of his cheeks.  Hux laughs despite himself because it’s absurd.  And it tickles.  And Kylo knows this, he’s told him a thousand times.  The general squirms and blushes, which only spurs his partner on.  He finds himself on the receiving end of soft, vulgar kisses against the swell of his bottom, the inside of his thighs.

 

“Keep it up,” Kylo taunts him, “I could spend all night doing this.”

 

Hux is torn between laughing and sighing softly. Every nip Kylo plants on his sensitive skin causes him to laugh quietly and when Kylo’s tongue soothes over the bites in open mouthed kisses, Hux can’t stop the moans that leave his lips. His back is starting to ache a bit, though. He squirms more, trying desperately to get comfortable. Then he’s being gently moved to lie on his stomach, Kylo’s hands like fire against his skin.

 

“I’ll never forget that time you wore those skimpy panties for me… with the stockings?”  Kylo whispers the last against Hux’s ear as a possessive hand moves to cup his bottom.  It’s embarrassing, almost, how perfectly Kylo’s large hands fit him there.  Which isn’t to say it doesn’t arouse him anew.  Though he wishes the knight could come up with a more tasteful phrase for his foray into lingerie than ‘skimpy panties.’  As though sensing his discomfort Kylo kisses his shoulders, kneading his buttocks with something like reverence.

 

“I wish you’d do it again.”

 

Hux blushes at that. He's considered it, but he's slightly nervous about the ones he has in mind. He's sure that Kylo will love them as much as the last but it's all a matter of getting up the nerve to wear them.

 

“That could be arranged. Although you’ll have to promise not to call them ‘skimpy panties’ again,” Hux says with a smile. Although it’s sort of accurate.

 

He’s been eying a particularly scandalous pair of silk panties with matching stockings that he’s sure Kylo will enjoy. He would have to consider them more closely and perhaps, if Kylo behaves, he’ll surprise his knight with a treat.

 

“How about ‘flimsy unmentionables’,” Kylo mumbles against his shoulder before nipping at it.  “And how about the next time we have a free evening together?”  

 

Kylo rolls him over again and smooths Hux’s damp hair back from his face, curling a lock around his finger. “I promise to make it worth your while.” He leans in for a kiss, taking care to press his lips against the corners of Hux’s mouth; his nose, his chin. It’s his way of begging and Hux can hardly chastise him for it.

 

“Please?”   

 

Kylo’s hard to resist when he has the urge to be sweet. Hux knows that the next free evening he’ll be wearing something that will indeed be flimsy. He shifts to capture Kylo’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

“Since you’ve asked so nicely, I’ll see what I can manage for your reward,” Hux says, leaning in for another sweet kiss. Kylo smiles into it and Hux can’t help but do the same. He enjoys seeing Kylo like this, giddy and excited just for him.

 

“I can’t wait to see it,” the knight says, catching one of Hux’s hands and kissing the backs of his fingers.  It’s gratitude.  And a promise.

 

***

 

When Hux’s shift ends, he goes back to his quarters to prepare for the evening. He discards his uniform into the laundry chute and looks over his outfit for the night laid out on the bed. It isn’t much, at least in the way of fabric. He knows it will be everything to Kylo. He selected the silk panties with a playful heart cutout that will leave nearly his entire backside exposed. The outline of the heart features a frilly little lace trim which he knows will make it look all the more tantalizing to the knight. Paired with the stockings he’s purchased, it will drive Kylo wild.

 

The door slides open and Kylo walks in moments after Hux is fully dressed. The general stands with his robe belted but his stockings are clearly visible. He can’t keep a smile off his face as Kylo quickly removes his mask and sets it aside to take in the sight of him.

 

“Is this for me?” he barely manages, stepping forward and stripping off his gloves. “Did you…”  The knight swallows audibly and his eyes widen. His fingers twitch as though they ache to touch.

 

“Show me,” he begs.

 

He could take the robe off himself, but he wants Kylo to do it. He steps forward and takes the knight’s hand, pulling it to his waist where the robe is belted. Kylo looks down and then back to Hux’s face. Hux nods encouragement and revels in the feeling of Kylo unwrapping him as if he’s a gift. The silky black material falls from his shoulders and slips to the floor and he hears Kylo gasp.

 

“See something you like?” he smiles.

 

Kylo runs his hands over Hux’s narrow shoulders and down to his small waist.  He traces a finger along the edge of the fabric.

 

“Oh, Hux,” he breathes. Kylo’s hand wanders around to his backside and he freezes, touching firm flesh instead of the silk he no doubt expected. Without a word of warning Hux finds himself flung over the knight’s shoulder and carried towards the bedroom.

 

Hux yelps in surprise and squirms in Kylo’s grip. The knight is as strong as he looks Hux is powerless to escape his grasp as he plants a soft kiss against Hux’s ass. He’s already burning with anticipation and it only grows as Kylo nips at his skin.

 

“I’ll take that  _ah_ \- as a yes,” he says with a soft huff of laughter.

 

Kylo growls and pinches him just under a cheek. He’s come to a halt and Hux realizes with a flood of embarrassment that Kylo is holding him in front of the full length mirror. A finger tickles his crevice and he flushes.

 

“Your little heart is all pink, Hux,” Kylo teases him, “I think you like this more than you let on.” A hand brushes against the backs of his thighs, caressing the stockings.

 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are like this. These legs were made for stockings.” He sighs and give Hux a little smack on the backside. “Go on, show me those pretty calves.” Kylo encourages him by tickling the inside of his knee.

 

Hux’s face flushes deeper and he feels his ears burn. Being called  _pretty_ really does something to him and it’s impossible for him to hide it. He does try though, ducking his head down as he flexes his legs and points his toes to show off his calves. He feels Kylo’s hand run up the soft material covering his legs, up to where it ends mid-thigh. He jerks in Kylo’s grasp when he feels the knight pinch his ass.

 

Kylo chuckles and turns his head to nip at Hux’s hip again.

 

“I’m going to throw you on the bed and have my way with that little heart.  What does my beautiful General say to that?”

 

Hux can't hold back the soft whimper that rises up in his throat at those words.

 

“Yes. Fuck- yes!” he pleads just before Kylo tosses him onto the bed and crawls up after him to cover him with his body. Possessive hands flip him roughly while desperate lips find his most sensitive spots. A trail of kisses down his spine has him groaning in anticipation. Kylo traces the cut-out heart with a finger.

 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispers.

 

Hux knows exactly what he wants but verbalizing it is humiliating. Kylo knows this, of course. It’s all part of his game. Hux also knows he’ll get nothing until he tells Kylo what he wants, but right now he’ll take anything.

 

“Just touch me. Please. I want to feel you,” he says in open invitation. His hands, fingers, mouth, what difference does it make? All he wants is to feel Kylo touching him like he’s worth more than his weight in gold.

 

“Don’t I know it. Wearing this scandalous attire just for me…” He gives Hux’s exposed rump a scolding bite. “Showing off all my favorite places.” Hux gasps as Kylo’s big nose sinks between his cheeks and he finds himself squirming against a ravenous tongue. The scrap of fabric that covers his entrance is no match for its persistence and he practically squeaks as it’s soaked and shoved aside.

 

Hux presses his face into the pillow in an effort to muffle some of his rather embarrassing noises. He’s halfway ashamed about enjoying something so filthy this much. But Kylo has a very clever tongue and he can’t help but push back into every touch.

 

Too suddenly it stops, and Hux feels a hand in his hair, tugging gently to turn his face so Kylo can see. He knows what Kylo wants. He won’t be able to hide his cries of pleasure anymore.

 

Kylo takes him in his arms and tugs at the panties. They slip off his legs so quickly he suspects the Force is involved.

 

“I want to watch you,” the knight whispers. A hand slides down to rub at his bottom while the other slips between his legs to play with the head of cock.  

 

“You’re so beautiful… and I’m the only one who gets to see you this way.”

 

Kylo rubs the heel his palm just so against the underside of the shaft and Hux shudders.

 

Up close, Kylo’s dark eyes hypnotize him, penetrating his defenses until he’s responding only to his nerves firing in pleasure and the insistent hand that kneads at his buttocks, sending lusty little jolts from head to toe.

 

He can't look away from Kylo's eyes. Hearing Kylo call him beautiful makes his stomach twist in knots. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it. Combined with the pressure on his cock and the hand gripping his ass, he isn't sure he'll last long. But as soon as he feels like this will end quickly, Kylo slows his movements and leans down to press their foreheads together.

 

“Delicious,” he murmurs, his breath caressing Hux’s lips. “I’m intoxicated by your taste. I could spend an entire night devouring your little heart.”

 

Hux ducks his head at this, cheeks burning, knowing Kylo is referring not to the risque garment now but to his ass.  

 

“Don’t,” Kylo commands, nuzzling his cheek to make him glance up again. “Don’t look away.  Tell me how you want it.”

 

Hux pushes his hips up into Kylo's hands. “I want your-” he tries to turn his face away, embarrassed about his desires. “Fingers, please,” he mumbles.

 

The click of the drawer is loud in the silence of the bedroom and Kylo kisses his nose and forehead as he works the bottle open. Hux can hear the cap clatter to the floor and two fingers immediately rub against his entrance, stroking the tight muscle to coax it open. Hux relaxes into the sensation as the tip of a finger slips inside. Kylo presses the softest kisses against his face as he works Hux open. It’s almost too much. By the time he’s buried his forefinger to the knuckle Hux is rocking against him.

 

“You like this?” Kylo says, a gratified smile crossing his face when Hux only whimpers.  

 

“Do you want more?”

 

Hux can’t do much more than whimper as Kylo continues to press his finger in slowly and then out again even slower. He nods and tries to press his hips down, wanting  _more_.

 

“Yes, Kylo, please.” He gets strangely polite when he’s pushed to this point. He just wants to feel Kylo inside of him and he’s not above asking nicely to get there.

 

Kylo pushes another finger into Hux’s tight entrance. He still goes slowly but the added stretch gives Hux a little relief. He sighs and lets his head fall to the side, exposing the pale expanse of his neck for Kylo to nip at.

 

The knight obliges him, stippling his skin with tiny love bites and laving his tongue over each one. When Hux drops his head back Kylo nibbles the tip of his chin even as he rubs him deep inside, hitting an angle that makes Hux cry out. Kylo is relentless now, pistoning his hips roughly against Hux’s to stimulate him. The combination of persistent fingers and a hot erection trapped against his grows overwhelming.

 

With every thrust of Kylo’s fingers and hips, Hux lets out a needy cry. It’s too much too fast and he can feel himself nearing the edge. He doesn’t want it to be over so soon. He relishes in the feeling of closeness and he doesn’t want it to stop. He grabs Kylo’s wrist and looks up into his eyes, pleading.  _Just a little longer._ Kylo seems to understand and gently removes his fingers, teasing Hux’s rim as he pulls all the way out.

 

“I know the kind of lovemaking you’re partial to,” his knight says with a smile. Without another word he’s rolled onto his back and properly covered. Kylo touches his face, encouraging Hux to gaze into his eyes again as he grinds down against him at an unhurried pace. The pressure ebbs and builds between them, slow and even and permitting them leisurely kisses that steal Hux’s breath again and again.

 

“I could do this all night,” Kylo teases him, though he suspects there’s a bit of truth in it. “If I could lock you in my arms and keep you here I’d pleasure you like this for the rest of our lives.”

 

That sentiment alone has Hux whimpering and trying to get closer to his knight as if he can somehow carve out a little place inside him and stay there forever. He presses kisses to any exposed skin he can reach and Kylo laughs quietly. Hux’s breath comes in shallow pants and he tries to steady it only to find that he can’t; he’s too far gone. He stares up at Kylo in a haze and watches as Kylo continues the steady roll of his hips.

 

“Don’t let go of me,” is all he can manage in response. He wants so badly to be held in Kylo’s arms forever and he’s not afraid to admit that.

 

“Never,” Kylo promises, sealing it with a kiss. He pushes a hand between them and grasps Hux’s overworked cock, giving it a little squeeze.

 

“Come on,” he whispers, “Let me take care of you.”  

  
  
He strokes the shaft with dedication, tugging him towards the edge despite himself. All the while Kylo’s eyes hold his own, as if daring him to look away. “Show me that you’re mine.”

 

Even if he wanted to, Hux can’t look away. He’s held in Kylo’s gaze as if in a trance. He feels like he can’t even blink or it will break the spell he’s under. Kylo’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, hypnotic. Hux feels himself rapidly approaching release and his fingers cling to the first thing they can find, one twisting in the sheets and the other tangling with Kylo’s.

 

After a few more strokes, he’s there. He can’t keep Kylo’s name off his lips but he isn’t sure that he would want to anyway. He cries out brokenly as pleasure washes over him. Kylo is smiling over him, leaning down to kiss him. He still can’t look away.

 

“You’re the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen,” Kylo murmurs. “Thank you for giving me that.”

 

Hux knows he means the eye contact and feels hot all over again, both at the memory of his naked abandonment to the orgasm and the deep contentment Kylo radiates from it. When his heartbeat slows again he realizes with a pang of regret that Kylo hasn’t been attended to and he reaches for him only to be stopped by a firm hand.

  
  
“No,” Kylo says softly, turning him over and spooning up against his back. The knight’s hard cock pokes his buttocks and settles in against his cheeks. “Gonna tease you with this all night,” he whispers in Hux’s ear. “I want you hot for me and ready go to come morning… want that pretty little ass writhing against it in your sleep.”

 

Hux laughs and wiggles his ass, teasing. “If you say so.” He’s boneless and exhausted and he is ready for sleep. He turns his head and has to strain his neck a bit to kiss Kylo but he manages, sighing against the knight’s soft mouth. He feels content, warm, and secure with Kylo’s arms wrapped tight around him. The cock poking him between his cheeks is distracting but he’ll manage. He nuzzles against Kylo’s arm and kisses it softly before closing his eyes.

 

“Love you too,” Kylo mumbles, taking Hux’s intent and offering reassurance in kind before settling around him. Before sleep takes him Hux pictures them curled up together, finding great relief in the image of Kylo’s warmth and affection keeping him company in the galaxy’s endless night.

**Author's Note:**

> the amazing [AtlinMerrick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/) is writing a Kylux WIP, [Mister](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10690617/chapters/23675115) which also makes use of a small heart cutout in a pair of knickers that Hux dons and Kylo goes wild for. This image has never left my mind and although these stories are completely different I must acknowledge her place in the world of naughty little hearts in Kylux!! -- Oorsprong


End file.
